This isn't a dream?
by Palmtreez17
Summary: Kate somehow ends up in Equestria, and becomes a pony! Confused, she needs to learn how to live life in Equestria as a pony. She befriends Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle. This is all about her new life in Equestria, and how she faces problems that come in the way!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – A dream, or at least I thought so, at the time.**

"Ugh…" I groaned, my head aching so badly. I flickered open my eyes, only to have the sun shine right into my eyes.

"Ow…" I mumbled as I stood up, eyes closed, only to fall right onto my face. I attempted to sit up once more, yet, again failing. Something wasn't right… it felt…so different. I opened my eyes and realized I was outside. Wait, why was I outside? Why was everything so vibrant? The colors were so unbelievably bright and just, amazing! I put up my arms to hold my head that was still aching. But something felt different… weirded out by the odd feeling, I looked only to see two hooves in front of my eyes. Wait, hooves? HOOVES?!

"HOOVES?! What?!" I screamed and instinctively stood up managing to scramble a bit backwards, only to land on my rump once more. I looked down to see two more, that were in the place of where my legs were supposed to be. I gasped and started looking around nervously. I was, a pony?! How could this even happen? Last thing I remembered was lying in my bed trying to get some sleep! Wait a second… sleep? This was obviously a dream, yet it felt so real. I looked to my sides and saw wings. They were pink, a light pink, as was the rest of my body. The wind blew harshly, only to blow my mane in my face. It was a darker pink, almost like a red. It was almost, sparkly. As for the scenery around me, I was in a field. A field with grass that was a vibrant green, almost as if it were neon. It had few flowers poking from the ground that were a spectacular shade of pink, purple and blue.

I decided I would get up and hopefully start walking around, seeing what I could do. This was a dream after all, right? I stood up, managing to balance on all four legs. Huh, it was odd saying that. _All four legs…_ I started walking forward into one direction hoping to maybe see some civilization. I noticed I saw some apple trees in the distance. Boy, I was a bit hungry… seeing this was a dream after all, why not just go pick an apple or two to munch on? I sped up into a full on sprint heading towards the apple trees. I stopped right in front of the tree, to see hundreds of more in the distance. I scanned throughout the land in front of me, and it sure was beautiful. Only one thing had caught my eye though. I squint to see further back…there was a barn! I forgot all about the apples I was going to pick and ran towards the barn.

I finally had reached the barn, I was exhausted. I definitely underestimated how far away I was from it. I walked forward only to see an orange pony. She had three apples on her side, and had a blonde mane, pulled into a low pony tail. How ironic.

"Um, excuse me!" I said trotting towards the pony, hoping to catch her attention.

"Why, howdy! I haven't seen you 'round these here parts, what's your name? Ah'm Applejack!" She said excitedly, adjusting her cowgirl hat.

I smiled back, and replied, "I'm Kate! Hi, I am new here, obviously, heh… you see, I am just dreaming, so I guess um, well…yeah! I'm sure you already knew that, or you didn't. Really, I don't know. I'll just be on my way, as I don't really see a point in asking for directions anymore… cause, this is a dream! Right?! Right. Heh, heh…" I was hesitating. After just being here for what seemed like half of an hour, it really felt too real. Too real to even be a dream.

Applejack stared at me, acting as if I were really weird, or just plain crazy. She replied with a 'what-the-heck' kind of voice, "Ah'm afraid you aren't dreaming, sugarcube…anyway, welcome to Ponyville!" She then walked away to attend to some apple trees.

What? That's nonsense. Just, crazy. I'm not dreaming? Was this true? I wish I could pinch myself right now, and wake up in my room. Sadly, I can't do that, because I have HOOVES!

"Wait, Applejack!" I said, running straight towards her.

"Huh? What do ya need, sugarcube?" She asked me, seeing that I was coming back.

"Well… do you know how I can get to…well… some other place? With more ponies, perhaps?" I asked.

"Well, head up that there path, and turn left, that's where most everypony is." She replied, while pointing towards the path to go on.

"Thanks, Applejack!" I yelled, running towards the path.

I wonder what everypony else will be like… maybe I'll even make a few friends!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, EVER. So please tell me if I should keep continuing to write this story! :D**

I ran down the path, and turned left and trotted down that road for a while… then I saw some buildings in the distance. Not too far away, with ponies! I ran as quick as I could. There were tons of mares, and not as many stallions. Lots of buildings, and little shops where you could buy veggies and fruits. Although this one shop caught my eye. It was called 'Sugarcube Corner'. It was like a huge edible house! The roof was made out of what looked like chocolate, with a white outline. I wish I could eat that…I decided I would walk in to see if there was anything to eat. It was a shop, so why not? I walked in to find tons of sweets behind the counter, delicious confectionaries like cupcakes, muffins, and cookies. One cupcake definitely made me drool. It was what looked like an apple cupcake, green frosting piled high with an apple wedge, just for the top. The scent darted up my nose and I found myself right at the counter.

"What can I get for yoOoUuU?!" I looked up to see a pink pony, with crazy curly poofed up hair in front of me, and to my side, not even in a second. She gasped loud enough to break my eardrums for about 10 seconds, in the air. How did she even stay in midair like that? I had a feeling that was normal for her.

"Oh, um…" I was cut off by the pony with her face right to mine.

"You're new here! Oh my gosh! I'm Pinkie Pie! What's your name?"

"Well, I…" I tried to answer but she interrupted me.

"Where are you from?! I know every single pony here and I haven't seen you before! This calls for a PARTY! Oh! I have to get my party cannon too! OH! AND my welcome wagon! This is going to be so FUN!" She ran right past me out of the shop, in less than a second.

"I guess I'm not getting that cupcake…" I mumbled to myself walking out of the shop. I decided I would go and explore more around the town. A few ponies stared at me, I'm guessing that they noticed I was new here. Although, a few more greeted me. They were quite nice, and I could see they were all friendly. I was hoping to strike a conversation with someone, as the only civil-like one I had was with Applejack. I really hadn't had a nice real conversation with anypony, and I was definitely hoping to change that. I desperately needed some friends here, especially cause I was new.

All of the sudden, Pinkie Pie appears right in front of me, and starts dragging me to Sugarcube Corner.

"Pinkie! What? What are you doing?" I said trying to stop her from dragging me into the shop. But it was too late, I entered the shop and there was cakes, cupcakes, muffins, punch and lots of ponies staring at me. I felt really awkward having them all stare at me for a good 15 seconds straight.

"Uh…" I was cut off, once again by Pinkie who dragged me into a corner with 5 other ponies once the party had really started, and everyone was hanging out.

"Pinkie, what is this?" I said, staring at the other 5 ponies in front of me.

They all looked nice, so I really had no problem being around them, but I felt as though I should introduce myself, to get rid of the awkward quietness around us.

"Hi… um, I'm Kate." I said, twiddling around with my two front hooves. Err… it still sounded odd saying that.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle," said a purple unicorn with a darker purple mane, and a lighter purple and pink streak in her hair. "this is Fluttershy," she said nudging the pony next to her, who was yellow, and had a pink mane that was partially covering her left eye. She looked really frightened, and I could definitely see why her name was FlutterSHY.

"Hi Twilight, and Fluttershy." I said smiling, hopefully making Fluttershy more comfortable around me. I could see why she was acting shy though, I was new.

Twilight continued, "This is Rainbo-…" she was interrupted by the pony.

"RAINBOW DASH. The one, the only." A blue pony, said, while putting on a confident smile. She had wings as I did, with rainbow mane, and tail. That was definitely different.

"Hi, Rainbow Dash, the one and only!" I said, copying the one and only part. I smiled and looked over to see another unicorn.

"This is Rarity," Twilight continued and looked over to Rarity. She was a white unicorn, with blue eye shadow. Her mane was purple and had a few curls. She was also wearing a stunning dress.

"Wow, Rarity! I really like your dress. Did you make it yourself?" I asked, giving a friendly smile.

"Why, yes I did." She said confidently, showing her dress off.

"It's lovely." I replied.

"Thank you!" She said giving me a friendly smile back and a nod.

Once more, Twilight continued, with only one pony left. Although I knew this pony…it was Applejack!

"and last, this is Applejack." She finished all of the names of her friends.

"Hi, Applejack! Nice to see you again." I said, remembering that she did point me towards Ponyville.

"Howdy!" she replied, with a wink.

"So you're new here, huh?" Asked Twilight.

"Yes, I am… really I don't even know how I got here." I said back slowly.

"What?" They all said together, giving me a confused look.

"Yeah well… I'd rather not talk about it right now, after all, Pinkie did throw a great party!" I said hopefully turning away from the fact, that I had absolutely no idea how I got here. I just ended up here mysteriously in the huge field by Applejacks apple farm.

"Well, I guess so, but I really would like to hear how you ended up here. There's got to be some explanation. Do you have a place to stay?" She asked me.

"No… in fact, I don't…" I replied, looking down to the floor. Where was I going to stay? I can't just wander around all night.

"Well it's your lucky day, because I happen to have room in my Library!" She said giving me a nudge, trying to perk me back up.

"Wow, really? That would be a great help. Thank you so much, Twilight!" I said perking right back up, just as she had hoped.

"Now let's just enjoy this party! It is one of Pinkie's famous welcome parties, after all. We don't get too many of these!" She said happily going over to the snack table.

Huh. Everypony was so nice to me. I think I could really start to like it here. Although I really need to find a way back to my home… I just mysteriously ended up here, and this honestly makes no sense! I'm a pony for goodness sakes! This isn't even scientifically possible! How did this even happen? Maybe this is just a hugely realistic dream? I don't know. Maybe later I'll end up waking up in my bed at home. Yeah. That'll happen. It definitely will. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

After the party was over, I decided to head to the library. Twilight said she was going to meet me there once she was gone running some errands. I walked into the library. Honestly, I didn't even know ponies read. I walked over to a huge shelf and decided to at least see what they read about. It was typical books, like you would see where I'm from. Well, as in genre. To name a few books, I saw Daring Do, Magical Potions for Dummies. I giggled a bit at that, and set it back into its place. I heard a noise, and looked over to see a dragon coming down the stairs. A DRAGON.

"AH!" I yelped and fell onto my rump, managing to squirm back a bit. The dragon was small, but was still a dragon!

"Oh! Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," The dragon said, coming towards me.

"STAY BACK!" I yelled grabbing a book with my two front hooves, and pointing it towards him. Some defensive weapon, I know, but it was all I could grab!

"A book, really?" He said as if he weren't impressed one bit. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise!" he said with a friendly smile, and held out a hand to help me up.

I put my hoof onto his hand, and he helped me up.

"Thanks..." I said to him, awkwardly.

He introduced himself, "I'm Spike! Twilight's assistant!"

"Oh, you know Twilight! I'm Kate! I'm new here, you probably already knew that though. Twilight said I could stay here, for a while, as I have no place to live." I said feeling more comfortable than I had a minute ago, I held out a hoof for him to shake. He shook it, and we started talking about Ponyville.

"So do you like Ponyville so far? How long have you been here?" He asked me, sounding excited.

"Well, um it's really nice! I love it, and I have been here for, maybe half of a day?" I said, hoping not to splurt out that I don't even know how I got here, because then I'll be attacked with so many questions. Or, at least that's what I was expecting if I were to say I didn't know.

"Why did you decide to come here? Not saying you shouldn't have! It's a great place!" He hesitated, and I could see why. He didn't want to scare me off if there wasn't anything to be scared of!

"Well, you see I-…" I was cut off to see that Twilight had entered. Thank goodness!

"Oh hi, Twilight!" Spike ran to her, helping with some bags she was carrying.

"I see you've already met Kate!" She said happily carrying the bags Spike hadn't taken, but with magic!

"You… you have magic?" I asked, eyes wide, and definitely shocked!

"Well, yeah! I am a unicorn." She said pointing to her horn.

"That's amazing! It's just, where I come from, there is no magic!" I said, staring at the bags floating in some kind of purple sparkly mist.

"No magic? Well, I would like to hear about where you came from! You said you just somehow ended up in Equestria, didn't you?" She asked, setting the bags down onto a table in the middle of the Library.

"Yeah, and I wasn't a pony before." I said, looking down at my hooves.

"You weren't a pony? What were you?" Twilight asked, picking up some books from the shelves behind me.

"Well… I was a human, of course!" I said, thinking of what other possibilities I could have ended up as. What if I ended up in the sea, and became a mermaid? As if that were possible! Well… neither is being a pony. Heh.

"A human? I thought those were just mythical creatures!" She said, using her magic floating more than five books around her and flipping the pages quickly.

"Well, they definitely aren't…" I replied, thinking of what could exist that humans had no idea of, whatsoever. Talking ponies was probably one of those, and now I'm a talking pony!

"Do you remember how you even got here?" she said, still flipping through the pages.

"Not at all! Last thing I remember was going to sleep, then all of the sudden waking up in a field next to Applejacks farm." I said, still trying to remember if there was anything, even the slightest memory of ending up here. Nope, nothing.

"That's just, so odd… well, it's getting pretty late, guess we should hit the ha-…" She was interrupted when all of the sudden, Spike burped up a scroll.

"A letter from Princess Celestia!" Twilight gasped, immediately grabbing the scroll with her magic and unfolding the ribbon around it. Her eyes went back and forth down the paper.

"She's coming tomorrow to meet, YOU, Kate!" she exclaimed, folding up the paper and setting it on the table.

I was shocked, and confused at the same time… I didn't understand, who was Princess Celestia? "Who is Princess Celestia? Why does she want to meet me? How does she even know me? What?" I gasped, asking all of these questions.

"Princess Celestia is, well… the Princess of all Equestria! She is also my teacher for magic." She said, still kind of shocked she was coming on such short notice. "I don't know how she knows you, and we already have SO much to do!" she started breathing heavily, and loudly.

"What? Why? Twilight, stay with me!" I ran to her and started shaking her.

"Sorry, sorry! Everything has to be PERFECT!" she said loudly, putting the books away into the shelves, and started straightening everything up, even if it all looked perfectly fine.

"Twilight! Calm down, we still have tomorrow to get ready." I said, hopefully calming her down a bit. Boy, was I wrong…

**Is Twilight going to go crazy?! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN!?" Twilight yelled, and then I could tell she really was extremely nervous about Princess Celestia coming.

"Um... Twilight... are you okay?" I asked, shying away a bit. I noticed her hairs starting to get out of place, sticking up in all directions. Then, she started to calm down.

"I'm sorry, Kate," She said, backing up a few steps. "I'm just so nervous! Now that Princess Celestia is coming on such short notice, I need to make sure everything goes perfect!" she continued, frowning a bit.

"Err, it's okay Twilight! I could see why you're a bit stressed. So, why don't we get some shut-eye, and then I can help you with anything you need to do for her arrival tomorrow." I replied, yawning.

"Yeah, I guess that would be alright." she replied, with a slight yawn as well.

"Well, your room is right there, I hope you don't mind that it's the guest room." she said pointing her hoof to a door to my left.

"Oh, no. I don't mind at all!" I replied, walking in the direction she was pointing towards. I was honestly surprised there was a guest room in the library.

"Well, Spike, it's time for bed! Come on, let's go." she said motioning for Spike to come into her direction.

"Aw man, bed time? Already?" Spike said hanging his head low, and walking to Twilight. She giggled at his response and started walking up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Kate!" She called out to me.

"Night!" I called back before walking into the guest room. The walls were white, and there was a bed, and a nightstand. A few decorations here and there.

I wasn't sure how I was going to sleep soundly, with this new pony body. I just decided to lie on my side, before a small sharp pain came to my side. "Ow!" I screeched, making sure I was quiet enough to not wake Twilight and Spike. Turns out I laid on my wing as it wasn't fully tucked in. I totally forgot I had those. I sighed and rolled onto my back. I guess I was just going to have to sleep that way and not on my side.

I then, dozed off.

**The Next Day... **

I woke up, feeling well rested, only to realize I wasn't in my own bed, my own room! Oh, wait. That's right. I'm in Ponyville now. I guess this really wasn't a dream...I got up from my bed and walked out to see everything sparkling clean. Literally, sparkling clean. I looked over to see Twilight, on the ground sleeping.

"Um, Twilight?" I said giving her a nudge. "What are you doing out here?"

"Huh!? What? Oh..." she snorted and looked up at me tiredly.

"You were up all night, weren't you, Twilight?" I said, giving her a disappointing look.

"Yes... I was." she said, hesitating at first.

"I know you're nervous for Princess Celestia to come, but you shouldn't have stayed up all night trying to clean up! Now you'll be more tired than ever!" I replied, concerned.

Twilight looked so, so tired. Bags under her eyes, her hair was out of place, and had tons of tangles. How did that even happen in one night? All of the sudden, we heard music coming from outside. She jumped up and tried fixing her mane as best as she could.

"Is that the Princess?" I asked, my ears perked up, listening to the music.

"Yeah!" she said, running around and trying to fix herself up. "She'll be here any second!" And in that second she told me, I started running around fixing myself up too. I had no idea why, I'm not usually too worried about my looks, but this was the Princess of EQUESTRIA, we were talking about!

We then heard some guards knocking on the library door.

"EEP!" Twilight and I screeched at the same time, before Twilight went to open up the door.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! What's going to happen next? What will Princess Celestia say?! **


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello, Ms. Twilight Sparkle." The guard greeted before letting Princess Celestia in the library.

She walked into the room, and I saw Twilight bow, so I imitated her.

"Hello, Twilight, my most faithful student," She said looking down at Twilight and giving a warm smile. "And Hello, Kate." she said looking down at me. I stood up from my bow nervously, and looked up to her. "Hello, Princess, it's an honor to meet you." I smiled.

"It's an honor to meet YOU, Kate. I know you're not from Ponyville, you're special."

I blushed and looked over to Twilight who's jaw had dropped at the words of Princess Celestia.

"Do you have any idea on how she got here, Princess?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, I do." Twilight and I looked at each other and gasped.

"In the human world, there is a flower that doesn't grow here, and when it does grow in the human world, it happens only once a year and blooms only at night." she continued.

"The Nightblooming cereus..." I whispered to myself. I had one on my nightstand, well... in my room in the 'human world'.

"That is correct, Kate. We don't have any here, and I was going to teleport the flower here to grow in Equestria, but instead of taking the flower, the teleporter took you... and it's permanent." She explained.

"Permanent?!" I screamed.

"Princess, is there anything at all that we can do?" Twilight asked, hoping to get a yes from the Princess.

"Not that I know of, my faithful student, and if there is anything, until I find it out, Kate is going to have to stay here in Ponyville." she said calmly.

Permanent? I have to stay in Ponyville until there is a spell found to send me back? What if there is no spell to send me back?! What if I don't get to see my family again?! SO Many questions were running through my mind, and I wanted to ask them all, and more, until Princess Celestia interrupted my train of thought.

"So sorry I have to cut this short, something has come up." She said sitting up and walking towards the door.

"Goodbye Twilight and, Kate." she waved and teleported into thin air before we could even wave back.

"Twilight... I'm gonna need to learn to use these, especially if I'm going to be here a while." I said spreading my wings.

"Oh, yeah! You should go ask Rainbow Dash or Fluttershy. They might be out around the town!" she said pointing towards the door.

"Thanks, Twilight! Wish me luck, and hope I don't fall on my face too much." I waved going through the door and trotting towards town.

I finally reached the town, and was going to try and find Fluttershy or Rainbow Dash, but then all of a sudden my stomach starting rumbling violently.

"Oh, yeah... I haven't really eaten much since I got here..." I muttered to myself, and decided to head over to an apple stand where Applejack was selling apples!

"Hey, Applejack!" I said trotting towards her stand.

"Howdy, Kate!" she greeted and smiled.

"So, you're selling apples, I see." I smiled and looked over at them, pretty much drooling everywhere. The apples were perfectly ripe and red, and looked incredibly juicy.

"Sure am! Would you like one?" she asked, noticing that I was staring at them like I hadn't eaten in weeks.

"I sure would love one!" I said happily, while she handed me an apple.

"How much is one apple?" I asked, staring at the delectable fruit in my hooves.

"Oh, on the house, Sugarcube!" she said winking.

"Thank you so much Applejack, that's really nice of you!" I said before stuffing the apple whole in my mouth.

"Whoa there, you sure are hungry." she grinned.

"I really am, but that'll hold me over for a while! Thanks again!" I said before walking away, back to finding Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

I trotted through the town for a little while more, before seeing Fluttershy walking to a carrot stand.

"Hey Fluttershy!" I said walking to her side.

"Oh, hello Kate!" she said quietly, even though you could tell she was in a happy mood today. "I was just buying some carrots for Angel." she said happily, while paying for the few carrots she had picked out.

"Who's Angel?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, Angel is my pet bunny! He's very picky and won't eat the cucumber or salad I put out for him, so I came out here to get carrots." she said while putting the carrots into her saddlebag.

"Oh, I see." I said. Maybe she was too busy trying to take care of Angel at the moment. I should just ask Rainbow Dash then.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me, Kate?" she said smiling.

"Oh, no it's nothing really. Good luck getting Angel to eat those carrots!" I said changing the subject.

"Oh, well okay then! Goodbye!" she said while walking away.

I needed to find Rainbow Dash so she could teach me to fly, but where was she? Then, all of a sudden I heard a yell.

"RAINBOW DASH! WAIT, WANNA GO PRANKING AGAIN? OR WE COULD PLAN A PARTY! OOH, OOH! WE COULD GO AND EAT CUPCAKES!"

That definitely sounded like Pinkie Pie.**  
**I followed in the direction I heard her yelling.


	6. Chapter 6

Following Pinkie's yelling to Rainbow Dash, I saw her hopping around in a circle.

"Um... Pinkie, what are you doing?" I asked trotting over to her, in front of the imaginary circle she was bouncing around.

"Hi Kate! I'm just hopping around in a circle below the cloud that Dashie is hiding in." she replied happily, still bouncing in the circle.

"Well, that's great, Pinkie!" I said looking up at the cloud above us.

"It sure is! When she comes out, we're going to go pranking, eat cupcakes, plan a party, and do soooo many more super duper things!" she said really quickly.

"Are you sure she's up there?" I asked, as I saw no sign of Rainbow Dash at all in that cloud.

"Super-duper sure! I saw her zoom really really really fast into it!" she said smiling a huge smile.

"Hmm..." I muttered. What if I can fly without needing help? I haven't really even tried it before. So I started to flap my wings as fast as I could, and lifted probably an inch from the ground. "Darn it!" I stomped angrily. Then, I heard laughing coming from the cloud above me, and a bouncing Pinkie Pie. I looked up to see Rainbow on the cloud laughing like she'd seen the funniest thing ever.

"Why are you laughing, Dash?" I asked still staring at the cloud she was on.

"I'm laughing at you! Hahahaha!" she replied falling onto her back.

"What? Why are you laughing at me?!" I replied, angrily.

"You tried to fly... and you barely lifted... an inch off of the... ground!" she said between her laughs.

"Well, Rainbow Dash, I actually came looking for you to teach me how to fly!" I spat back.

"You did?" She stopped her laughing and stood up.

"Yeah, well maybe I should just go ask Fluttershy instead, if you think it's really that funny that I can't fly!" I said turning away. How could she just laugh at me like that? She knows I'm not from here!

"WAIT! No! I'll teach you how to fly!" She said landing right in front of me. Well, that was fast.

I froze. "Really? That'd be great, Dash! Thank you so much!" I said hopping around in a circle just like Pinkie did, but she had stopped.

"Ok, ok. No need to go on bouncing around like Pinkie." she replied to my reaction.

"Oh, got it. Heh." I said, immediately stopping.

"Great! Practice starts tomorrow at 5!" she said before flying off in another direction.

"OKAY! SEE YOU THEN!" I yelled at her while she was flying.

"WAIT, RAINBOW DASH! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO GO PRANKING?!" Pinkie screamed and ran off towards Rainbow Dash.

**Oh, Pinkie Pie.**

**Sorry for such a short chapter. :( **

**The next will be longer! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

After having Rainbow Dash approve to giving me some flying lessons, I decided to go back to the library. It was getting dark.

I walked into the library and saw Twilight organizing some books.

"Hey, Twilight!" I greeted.

"Oh, hey Kate!" She said focusing on organizing.

"What's up?" I asked walking over to her.

"I'm just organizing the books." she said using her magic to put 4 books onto the top shelf.

"Sounds like fun!" I joked.

"Ha, ha." she said sarcastically. "So did you get Rainbow Dash or Fluttershy to help you with flying?" she asked.

"Yep! I got Rainbow Dash to help me. The flying lessons start tomorrow at 5!" I said excitedly.

"That's great!" she replied, finishing up her last few books. "I'm starving! Want to go get some dinner?" she asked, heading towards the door.

"Oh, that'd be great. I'm starved too!" I replied walking next to Twilight.

"SPIIIKE! We're going to get dinner, come with us!" Twilight called waking up Spike from a nap.

"Dinner? Alright!" he said excitedly waking from his nap and running the stairs.

"Wow, I've never seen him wake up from a nap that fast in a while!" she whispered to me.

"Not surprising." I giggled.

"Hey! I heard that!" he said popping up next to me.

Twilight and I laughed, and we all started to walk towards a restaurant and we got seated right outside.

The waiter walked up and handed us 3 menus.

I looked at the menu, and it had dishes like salad, and veggie, flower filled sandwiches. Where's the meat? Oh, that's right. I'm a vegetarian now.

"Um.. I'll take a Daffodil Sandwich." Twilight said setting down her menu.

"I'll have the hayfries." Spike told the waiter.

"And, for you, Madame?" the waiter asked me, waiting for me to put down my menu.

"Uh... I'll take a Daffodil Sandwich too." I replied, setting down my menu. I honestly didn't know what to get, but it's good to try new things... even if it didn't sound too appetizing.

The waiter walked away and later came back with our food.

"Thank you!" I said, looking at the sandwich. It looked kind of good, even if I were just about to eat flowers.

Twilight started eating her sandwich, and Spike was stuffing himself with the hayfries. I picked up my sandwich in my two hooves, and smelled it. It smelled like, well, daffodils and bread. Pretty straight forward. I slowly took a bite. WOW. The taste was pretty straight forward too! BREAD AND FLOWERS. Not sensational, but I could keep eating it, besides, I would have to start liking all this food if I'm going to be here for a while. I noticed Twilight and Spike staring at me chewing the sandwich, as if they wanted to see my reaction to this new food.

"Heh, it's delicious!" I faked a smile, while chewing. They both smiled and went back to eating their food.

I quickly finished up, hoping to get this taste out of my mouth by taking a huge gulp of water.

"Well, I think were finished here!" Twilight said getting up from her seat.

"Yep. Now I can finally go back to sleep!" Spike replied getting on Twilight's back.

We walked back to the library and each went to our rooms after saying goodnight.

I crawled into my bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

I woke up to tapping on my window. It was so early, it only just started getting bright outside.

I got up, and started wobbly walking to the window. It was Rainbow Dash! I opened the window.

"R-Rainbow Dash?" I said confused, rubbing my eyes.

"Hey, Kate! Ready for practice?!" she yelled into my ears.

"Practice? Right now?! You must be crazy! It's like, five in the morni-...oh." I replied, whispering trying not to wake up Twilight and Spike.

Rainbow Dash laughed, "Get outside, soldier! It's time for your flying lessons!"

"Rainbow Dash! I thought you meant 5 as in, in the evening, NOT morning!" I said, as if she were crazy, because at the moment, she definitely did seem like it.

'No way! If you're going to be taught by me, you're going to have to wake up EVERY morning at 5, whether you like it or not!" she replied, still yelling.

"Rainbow Dash! Could you at least try and be quiet? You're going to wake up Twilight and Spike!" I replied to her yelling.

"Fine... I guess you don't want to learn to fly..." she said walking away slowly.

"No, no! Wait! Fine, I'll be out in a minute." I replied tiredly and closed my window. I stumbled out of my room and outside, to find Rainbow Dash right in front of the door.

"Ready?" She asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied slowly, my vision still blurry.

"Great. Now come over here!" she demanded and walked over to a spot in a field, sort of like the one I woke up in, but definitely not near Sweet Apple Acres.

I walked over there and stood up straight.

"Now, this is the first lesson. This lesson is all about stretching your wings, and starting to flap them." she said walking back and forth in front of me.

"YES, SIR." I replied jokingly and gave a salute.

"Now, stretch out your wings as far as they can go!" she said, demonstrating.

I stretched out my wings.

"Good, now start flapping them up and down at the same exact time, not in a mixed order." she said, giving me an example, and started to lift off of the ground.

I starting flapping them and I started to lift off the ground, but fell miserably right onto my face.

She once again, laughed at my flying skills.

"Ok ok, you can stop laughing now!" I said, embarrassed.

She didn't stop. Errgh. "Seriously Rainbow, I get it's funny, but I really need to learn how to fly! It's embarrassing. There are little fillies out there who know how to fly, and I still don't." I said spreading out my wings. I started flapping them once again but fell onto my rump. Of course, she laughed even harder.

"Rainbow Dash! Come on! I'm going back." I stomped angrily and walked back to the library.

I heard the door open behind me and she came in still giggling.

"Ok, ok. I won't laugh if you fall the next time! Maybe... now get back out here, soldier!" she said, still yelling, but not loud enough for Twilight and Spike to hear.

"Gee, Dash. Thanks." I said sarcastically and walked back outside.

* * *

**YAAAY A longer chapter! :P**


	8. Chapter 8

After my first flying lesson with Rainbow Dash, my wings were aching. She made me flap my wings for over an hour, pretty much non-stop. Only one good thing came out of that lesson…I got up to 6 inches off the ground. Yeah, yeah, it's not much, but hey, it was my FIRST lesson. I was pretty proud of myself, even if I still had a long way to go.

I decided I would take a walk around Ponyville. I hadn't really ever gotten to explore much of it since I ended up here, so I figured now would be the time. It was still early, maybe around 7. Ponies awake, setting up their stands to sell fruits and vegetables like they did every day. I walked ahead more and more, maybe for about 20 minutes before I encountered a dark forest. I had never seen this forest before, and thought maybe it was fine to go in, after all no one had ever said to me there was a dangerous forest. Everypony was happy and everything seemed harmless, maybe there wasn't anything evil at all in Equestria? I walked forward into the forest, it was definitely darker the more you went in. It was as if it were night, and not day. I didn't see as many animals as I really expected, especially because it was a forest. Occasionally an Owl would 'hoot' or a frog would hop by. I had definitely lost track of time, and was probably walking through the forest for about 20 minutes. There was nothing in sight, besides trees and bushes ahead. Although…something didn't seem right…I felt as if I were being stared at. I looked to my left, and saw nothing, and then I turned over to look to my right, and noticed in the dark pitch black behind the bushes, two glowing green eyes staring at me. I could see no face, no body, just the green eyes staring deep into mine. My eyes grew wide as I saw more appear. Pair by pair they appeared in both directions. I held my breath and stayed still. One of the pairs came closer, and closer until I could see huge paws, that looked as if they were made out of wood, and very long sharp nails. A tapping sound was made each step it moved forward. I could now see the whole body of it. It was all wood, and was about twice the size of me. I looked up, as it came closer and closer to me. The rest emerged from behind the first one, as did the others from my left. Large sharp teeth were shown, as they growled all together. I started backing away until I bumped into one behind me. They had circled around me. I screeched and turned around backing up, yet keeping as much distance as I could from the others surrounding me.

One was about to leap right at me, until I kicked my back legs right at it. It fell apart, and was no longer a worry to me. Except the fact that all the rest of the 'things' got angrier. One leaped at me, and knocked me down, twisting my leg, and used one of it's wooden legs to stomp onto my unprotected wing. I screamed in pain, and everything around me faded. The last thing I saw was the angry creature staring right into my eyes, growling viciously.

**What. the. heck. O_O **

**Sorry for another short short chapter. :( **

**Whats going to happen to Kate?!**


	9. Chapter 9

I opened my eyes, and everything was bright white, and I was laying on a bed with green covers. I heard beeping noises coming from my right, and instantly felt a sharp pain coming from my wing and leg. I looked to my side, and my wing was wrapped in bandage, and my leg was held in the air and wrapped in more bandage. The last thing I remembered was being attacked, and then everything went black...

How did I end up in the Hospital? Who took me here, and who found me?

I sat up, carefully trying not to move my leg too much.

I saw a nurse walking by my door, not noticing me.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked, and she looked at me with wide eyes, and ran.

What was all that about? A few moments later, a doctor rushed in, re-positioned his glasses, and looked at his clipboard.

"Ms. Kate, you're awake!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, um... what's going on? How long have I been out?" I asked nervously.

"For 3 days, you're quite lucky to come out with only a broken wing and leg in a Timberwolf attack."

"3 days?! You're joking, right?" I asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid not..." he replied, staring at his clipboard.

"So, who got me here to the hospital?" I asked curiously.

"Zecora." he answered.

Zecora? Who the hay was Zecora?

"Who's Zecora?" I asked before Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, AND Spike came into the room.

"Oh my gosh, Kate! You're finally awake!" Twilight said, relieved.

"Yeah! I am, heh." I said looking at my poor leg, and wing.

"You gave us quite the scare, darling." Rarity said giving a small sigh.

"We came as soon as we heard you were awake." Fluttershy explained quietly.

"Yeah! Now that you're awake, we can throw a party!" Exclaimed Pinkie Pie, somehow taking out a Party Cannon that was NOT there before, and making it explode, with confetti floating everywhere.

"Pinkie, I don't think she'll want a party right now. She's still got to heal from her broken wing and leg." Twilight said, walking over to the side of my bed.

Pinkie frowned and her hair deflated. Huh, deflated. Weird... but she looked really sad.

"Oh, no Pinkie, don't be sad! We can have a party as soon as I get outta here!" I reassured her.

Her hair popped back up and she jumped around in delight.

"Pinkie, you are SO random." Rainbow Dash said grinning.

The nurse who ran away from me, walked in and told everypony to leave, as visiting hours were over.

We all said our goodbye's and Twilight even let me borrow a few books while I was going to stay here. I thanked her and they all left.

"So, Doc, how long am I stuck in here for?" I asked looking over to him.

"Soonest would be tomorrow." He replied, not even looking at me.

"Well, alright." I said, laying back a bit.

A new nurse came into the room with a tray of what looked like peas, and pink jello.

Blech. The peas looked like they had hair! I don't even think these are edible. I only had the jello, which I would have eaten up fast, if it weren't warm.

After eating the jello, I started reading the books Twilight gave me. They entertained me until I became tired, and went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up when the doctor nudged me and had a wheelchair by his side.

He lowered my leg from the air and helped me into the wheelchair.

He pushed me out to the front of the Hospital.

I headed my way back to the Library and Twilight greeted me, pushing me to my room.

I was still really tired, and really wanted to take a nap, especially in my own bed. Hospital beds aren't that comfortable, well for me at least.

I very slowly crawled into the bed, and made sure not to move my broken leg too much, it still had a bulky cast around it.

Looks like the Wheelchair will be my transportation for a while.

For some reason, I couldn't sleep. I was thinking back when I was in the hospital, and the doctor told me Zecora took me to the hospital. Did this 'Zecora' fight off the Timberwolves? How did she get me back to the hospital? How did she even find me?

Tiredness slowly took over me and I was left to ask later when I woke up.

* * *

I woke up from my nap, and lifted my head to look out the window. It looked around noon. I slowly crawled and settled into my wheelchair and went out of my bedroom. Twilight was reading, of course. She usually was when I went out in the main room.

"Hey, Twilight!" I greeted.

"Hey, Kate." She said looking up from her book.

"So... the doctor told me that somepony named 'Zecora' took me to the hospital when I blacked out... do you know them?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, yes. She lives in the Everfree Forest! The one you were in, and heard you scream. She somehow got the Timberwolves to leave and took you to the hospital. Lucky she wasn't in the town when you were attacked! What were you doing in there anyway, Kate?" she stopped telling me about Zecora, and asked me.

"Well, you see... I was wondering around Ponyville, and saw the forest, and decided to go take a look... I lost track of time, and all these timberwolves started surrounding me! I kicked one, and the rest got angrier...then I got knocked over by one, it stepped on my wing and twisted my leg! And!-" I started explaining with hand motions.

"Kate, you need to know you shouldn't go into that forest again. It's the most dangerous place around here." she interrupted.

"Yeah... well now I know that..." I mumbled to myself. She really didn't even need to tell me to go in there again. I wouldn't dare step NEAR that forest unless I had to.

"Well, anyway... I need to get back to reading. I need to study." she said facing back to the book.

"Alright, good luck!" I said wheeling my way to the door, out to the town.

I was wheeling my way around town and just exploring, still not near the forest. Hah, never again.

Rainbow Dash swooped down and landed right in front of me.

"Hey, Kate!"

"Hi, Rainbow!"

"So I'm guessing no flying practice for a while?" she joked.

"Yeah, no. It's still broken, as you can see." I pointed to my wing.

"When can you start practicing again?" she asked.

"Eh, I don't know Doc said maybe in a week or two. Just hope it goes by fast, I need to learn, and quick." I said looking at my broken wing.

"Ha! That's for sure." She laughed.

"Haha, hilarious." I said sarcastically.

"Well, I gotta go finish up some weather jobs, see ya round, Kate!" she said flying off.

I waved and set off to explore parts of the town I hadn't seen yet.


	10. Chapter 10

I was finished looking through the town, although it took a while, especially on a wheelchair. This thing wasn't as fast as you'd think, especially on a rugged dirt 'road' I guess you could call it.

I decided I would go into Sugarcube Corner. I hadn't been in there since the party, so it wouldn't hurt to take another look. I wheeled in there and smelt the amazing scents of the confectionaries once again. Oh how I wish I could just run over there and eat them all! But, of course I couldn't do that… ergh.

"HEY KATE!" A familiar high pitched voice greeted me. It was Pinkie Pie, of course!

"Hey, Pink-!" I was about to greet her back, until she stuffed a whole cupcake in my open mouth. I nearly gagged at such a big cupcake in my mouth, but chewed and swallowed. It was delicious. I had never had one of their cupcakes, let alone anything they had. Even at the party, sadly. I wanted more!

"Did ya like it? Did ya like it?!" she asked excitedly, and watched my face to see my reaction.

My eyes were widened, and I was practically drooling.

"I loved it, Pinkie!" I said, shocked. Even if they did look amazing, I didn't think they could taste 10x better than they looked. These cupcakes were amazing, and I'm talking maybe 50x better than the cupcakes at my home, and I didn't think that were even possible. Well, that actually really makes sense, because I hadn't even known there was another world with talking ponies!

"I'm super-duper glad you liked it!" she said happily. "Hey! I have an idea! Want to help me make cupcakes?!" she said hopping around me excitedly.

"Oh… well Pinkie, I would love to but I don't think I'd be much help at the moment…" I said sadly, looking down at my leg.

"That's totally fine! I will do most of the work anyway, you can just help me eat them when they're done!" she stopped hopping and started pushing me into the kitchen at a fast speed.

"Are you sure, Pinkie?" I winced, hoping she didn't run me into things.

"Super-duper-DUPER sure!"

"Well… alright!" I said happily, as she stopped pushing me once we reached the kitchen. I had made cupcakes before, at my own home, not here. So I definitely wanted to see how Pinkie made her cupcakes.

She got out a cookbook, and picked a random page of cupcakes. Chocolate cupcakes, to be exact.

"Ooh! This is going to be super-duper yummy in my tummy!" she screeched excitedly. "Kate, can you get me the flour?"

"Um…yeah the flour, um…." I scanned the room looking for the flour and found a bag of it on a shelf. I wheeled over to it and reached up to get it, and knocked it down on top of me, covering all of me in flour. "Ah!?" I blew some hair out of my face, causing a cloud of flour around my head.

"Sorry, Pinkie…" I said handing her the remaining flour in the bag.

"It's okay, Kate!" She said giggling and dumped the remaining flour into the bowl.

"Heh, yeah, real funny." I tried to say sarcastically, but ended up even laughing at myself.

She whipped up the rest of the batter, getting the ingredients herself, thinking I wouldn't want to, especially if I were covered in flour.

She finished the cupcakes without my help and put them in the oven.

"Hey, Pinkie, do you mind if I go and get cleaned up?" I asked, turning my wheelchair to exit the kitchen.

"Sure, no problem!" she said helping me by pushing me out of the kitchen.

"Thanks, Pinkie." I replied and left Sugarcube Corner.

I was heading my way back to the Library when Rainbow Dash saw me covered in flour.

"What happened?" she said laughing at me.

"I tried helping Pinkie make cupcakes, and got her the flour… you obviously know the rest, heh." I explained.

"Here, let me help you." She said dashing off and bringing a dark cloud over. I didn't realize what she was doing until a few seconds after she brought it.

"Wait, no Rainbow, water and flour don't!-" it was too late. She already started jumping on the cloud, as cold rain started pouring on me, and instead of making it better, it in fact made it worse.

"Mix…" I said quietly. Now I was a covered in a sticky mess of flour and water.

"Oh… sorry…" Rainbow apologized, trying to contain her laughter, but of course, failed.

"It's fine…" I whispered, trying to think of the positive in this situation. Rainbow did try and help, even if she laughed at me. I started to wheel away towards the library, knowing I would be able to get clean there.

**YAY, a flour and water covered Kate! :P**


	11. Chapter 11

** Hola! This chapter is about a week or two after the timberwolf accident, and she is very excited to finally move her leg and wing.**

**Also, if you didn't notice, the story picture is now Kate! :D **

* * *

Today. Today was the day I could finally take off the bandages from my wing and leg! Being stuck in that wheelchair was terrible. Every part of my body would fall asleep every 10 minutes! I slowly unfolded my wing and struggled taking off the bandages. It wasn't that easy, ya know. Too bad I don't have fingers anymore. I leaned over and took off the cast from my leg. I moved it around, got up and stepped on it lightly, trying not to put too much weight onto it. It was still a bit sore, but I'm guessing it should be fine by tomorrow. I waved my wing back and forth, it wasn't sore. I was expecting my wing to heal up faster than my leg. I was ready and pumped up to tell Rainbow Dash that the lessons are back on! Even though I'll regret wanting the lessons when I wake up at five in the morning again… I started wheeling the wheelchair towards the hospital to return. I also had an appointment there, for the doc to see how the healing was going.

I arrived at the hospital and returned the wheelchair, and was waiting on a seat for the doc to come and call my name. I looked to my side and saw magazines. The magazines were about health and such of course. Being as bored as I was waiting, I decided to take a peek. I grabbed one with my two hooves and tried to flip through the pages. It didn't quite work as much as I expected… the pages kept falling back to the cover. After a few minutes struggling to flip the pages, a nurse had called my name.

"Kate, the doctor is waiting." She motioned me to come towards her and lead me to the room he was waiting in. She nodded, and left me at the door. I walked in to see the same doctor who helped me the first time I came in. He was looking at an x-ray of my wing when it was broken. I hadn't gotten to see it until now, and now that I looked at it, it was terrible. The wing had at least 3 broken bones in it. I had never ever broken a bone in my body until the timberwolf incident, and I really hoped it would be my last.

"Doc?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Oh, yes, Kate, please sit down." He motioned towards the bed next to him.

I walked over and sat down.

"I see you've taken off the bandages, and cast." He said, tilting down his glasses.

"Sure did!" I replied ecstatic, looking at my finally healed wing, while waving it up and down, as well as my leg.

"Do you feel any pain?"

"Well… I don't think I would be looking happy and waving my wings and leg around if I did feel any pain." I replied, jokingly.

He didn't seem to think it was funny.

"Right… now we're going to take an x-ray of your leg and wing, to see how the healing process went."

"Okie!" I replied, stretching my wing out. Man it felt good to do that, after it being in bandages and not being able to move it really sucked.

He moved the big camera towards my wing and I heard it beep. Now it was time for my leg. I held my leg up and heard another beep.

"Alright, Ms. Kate, it looks like your wing has healed up properly, and your leg has too." He said giving a small smile.

"Great!" I stood up and started walking towards the door to leave, "See ya, doc!" I happily trotted out of the hospital, and didn't look back once. I hope that was the last time I ever had to go in there! I was so happy to get out of that hospital, and have those itchy bandages off. I felt like nothing could ruin my mood!

I decided I would go to Sugarcube Corner and get myself a celebratory cupcake for being able to move again! I trotted up to the door and accidently bumped into something.

"Ugh! Like, watch where you're going!" I looked below me to see a small filly, she was light pink, had purple and white hair, and was wearing a tiara. She also had a friend with her. Her friend was grey, had light grey and white hair, was wearing big blue glasses, and she had pearls around her neck.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I apologized, and opened the door halfway, when I heard them laughing behind me.

"Oh my gosh, look at that, Silver Spoon! She's a blank flank!" she said to her friend, laughing at me and pointing at my rump. Why the hay was she pointing at my rump!?

"That's so sad! She's like, an adult pony and has no cutie mark!" she replied, laughing with her friend.

"Blank flank? Cutie mark? What?" I turned around, demanding to know why they were calling me a 'blank flank'.

"You're a blank flank!" She said, sticking her tongue out at me. "Everyone has their cutie marks except you and some other dweebs!" she said, pointing at her rump. There was a small tiara on it. I noticed everyone else around the town had pictures of different things on their rumps. I looked down at mine, and it was blank. I felt my whole face get red, and my ears fall back.

"Ha! Blank flank, blank flank!" they yelled at me while running away.

I slowly walked into Sugarcube Corner, and sighed. Why did everyone else have these, tattoo things on their rumps and I didn't? I know I shouldn't be all sad for not having a tattoo on my rump, but a lot of people had them. I didn't even notice until now. Did anyone else notice and judge me when I didn't know? Oh, gosh, Kate! It's just a picture on someponies rump, why is that so special anyway?! Psshh, who cares?

I looked up and saw Pinkie hand cupcakes to some customers. She had a 'cutie mark' too! They were balloons. Ha, maybe because she loved parties so much. I wasn't really even in the mood for a cupcake or sweet confection at the moment… no matter how delicious the aroma was. I changed my mind and slowly walked out for a walk.

Pff, cutie mark, who needs a cutie mark?


	12. Chapter 12

I was going to head back to the library after I had my walk, and after about an hour of arguing with myself whether or not I even care about having a cutie mark, I decided that I shouldn't care…I mean come on, who wants a tattoo right by their RUMP, right? Right? Oh well… I was going to push that thought into the back of my mind, when I heard two little fillies screaming. I looked over to my right and saw them flying straight at me, full speed. My eyes widened in horror, as they quickly came, soaring through the air. They both landed on me with a big thump, causing me to fall over onto my side.

"Ow…" I mumbled to myself, rubbing my head with my hoof, that had hit the rugged dirt road.

"Darn it, Scootaloo! You have to start warning us when the wagon is about to come to a stop!" A small yellowish orange filly with red hair and a pink bow yelled out, struggling to get up, off of me. It would have been much easier without struggle if her friend hadn't landed on top of her.

"Scootaloo!" The other filly whined, slowly trying to get off of her struggling friend. "Sweetie Belle, hurry off of me!" The yellow one pushed.

"Sorry!" The one named Scootaloo called out to her friends.

"Sorry, Ma'am." The one with the bow apologized, while lending a hoof to help me up as soon as she was free from Sweetie Belle. I gladly accepted the help, even if I had no idea how she could help, hoof to hoof. Somehow she helped me up, don't ask me how, she just did.

"It's fine, really." I accepted her apology, and started to head back to the library, when they all gasped loudly, staring at me. I looked over, and of course. They were staring at the side of my rump.

"Oh, great. Now you three?" I asked, more annoyed than sad.

"You have no cutie mark!" The orange one named Scootaloo shouted.

"Yeah, I know! Whatever the cutie mark stands for, I don't have one." I stated, about to walk off.

"You don't know what a cutie mark is for?" Sweetie Belle gasped, eyes wide.

"No…" I said, turning around to face her.

"A cutie mark appears on your flank when you find out what your special talent is!" Applebloom informed me, with an adorable southern accent.

"Oh… well, apparently I don't know what that is yet." I replied, turning away.

"Wait! We don't have ours either!" Scootaloo called out, and they all pointed to their flanks, and in fact, they were blank.

"Do you want to join the Cutie Mark Crusaders?!" Sweetie Belle asked, very excitedly.

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

"It's a group we made dedicated to ponies without a cutie mark!" Applebloom nodded.

"You want me to join the Cutie Mark Crusaders?" I asked, baffled they would want an adult pony like me to join.

"Well, yeah! You are a pony with no cutie mark." Scootaloo chimed in.

"Um… are you sure?"

"Yeah!" They all agreed.

"Well, then… yeah! I don't see why I shouldn't!" I replied. I was actually excited to see what my special talent could be…

I know earlier I said I didn't care, but this changes EVERYTHING!

"First, we have to show you the clubhouse, and you need your own Cutie Mark Crusaders, cape…" Sweetie Belle kept listing off all of the things we needed to do, before I could officially join their club.

They took me to their clubhouse, past Sweet Apple Acres. We walked in, and I was really surprised that I could fit in it. It was quite roomy.

* * *

"...You are now, officially, a Cutie Mark Crusader!" Sweetie Belle announced to me and the other two fillies in the room. She threw a cape over me, with their Cutie Mark Crusaders logo on it. It looked as if they had stitched it up themselves, which was not a bad thing. It was adorable.

"Now we can start to find out what our special talents are!" Scootaloo chirped, after playing the bongos in front of her loudly.

"Right!" Applebloom agreed.

"So, I've been thinking... maybe ZIP LINING is our special talent!" Scootaloo insisted.

"Zip Lining?" I asked. They had zip lining here?

"Yeah! CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS, ZIP LINING!" They all cheered out, slamming their hooves together.

They looked at me, as if they were waiting for me to slam my hoof there too.

"Oh! Heh." I slammed my hoof into theirs and we were off.

We climbed a huge tree that had a zip line attached to it, and to another tree across from it. It was longer than I thought it would be.

"Ok, Cutie Mark Crusaders! Grab on one of the handles!" Scootaloo screamed, and we all grabbed one.

"Are you sure this is safe, Scootaloo?" Sweetie Belle asked worriedly, "This is higher than I thought it would be!" she squeaked, looking below her.

"I'm totally sure! Spike said this was fun!"

"Wait, SPIKE said this was fun?" I asked, but before they could even answer, we were pushed right off, going down the zip line at the highest speed I've ever been.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" we all screamed at once.

At least we were staying on the zip line... I didn't think that all of our weight combined would be able to even last on this thing...but then...

"SNAP!"

* * *

Ok, it took a while to get this chapter up, I had some writers block, heh. :P

I'd LOVE it if you reviewed! :D THANKS! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it's not too long!


	13. Chapter 13

"AAAAHH!" We all screamed together. Why? Well, because the zip line broke.

"IIIIIII THHOOUUGHHT Y-YOU SAAAID THIS WAS SAFE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, while we were still falling.

"S-SP-SPIKE SAID IT WAAAAAS!" Scootaloo screamed back.

"OW, AH!" We were landing on tree branches and falling off of them every time.

"GRAAB A BRRAANNCH!" I yelled at them, still falling. Yes, we were that far from the ground. We all successfully grabbed a branch on a tree, about 3 feet from the ground. Thank Celestia we did, or we would have turned into Cutie Mark Crusader pancakes.

"Scootaloo…" I started, scarred for life from falling so far, still hanging to the branch.

"Yeah?" She replied, wide eyed, breathing heavily.

"Don't listen to Spike…ever again…"

"I don't plan on it…"

I let go of the branch, falling to the ground… the sweet, sweet ground.

"I'm never leaving you, ever again!" I promised, hugging the ground.

"Um… sorry to burst your bubble, Kate, but you're a Pegasus, you have to leave the ground sometime!" Applebloom corrected me.

"Oh…yeah." I glanced at my wings.

"Well, we didn't get our cutie marks for zip lining!" Sweetie Belle interrupted, pointing at her flank.

I looked at mine, and I didn't. Well, obviously I could see why we didn't. We almost got squashed!

"Well, we'll just have to try something else!" Replied Scootaloo, determined to get her cutie mark.

"Like what?" I asked, putting my hoof on my chin trying to think of what we could do.

"I've got it!" Applebloom shouted.

"What? What is it?" Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and I asked.

"We could go… MONSTER HUNTING!"

"Monster hunting? Where would we go to do monster hunting?" Sweetie Belle asked, turning her head slightly.

"The Everfree Forest, duh." Applebloom answered.

"YEAH! CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS MONSTER HUNT-!"

"No way!" I screamed, interrupting their catch phrase.

"What do you mean, 'no way?' we could get our cutie marks! We don't know til we try it!" Scootaloo said, confused why I rejected this idea.

"Are you kidding me? That's the most dangerous place in Ponyville! Maybe even Equestria!" I replied, thinking about the time I had wandered in there. I could NOT let that happen to them.

"Oh come on Kate, you'll be there to beat up anything that comes in our way!" Scootaloo motioned, moving her hoofs forward and back, as if she were boxing.

"No. I refuse to let you go in there! Not to mention, I won't be able to protect you all, and, I don't even know how to fly!"

"You don't know how to fly?" They all asked, confused.

"Long story, but anyway, I'm not going in there, and neither are you three." I protested.

"But, Kate! What if monster hunting really IS our special talent, then we'll never find out if we can't go!" Scootaloo argued. The rest nodded.

"I'm positive that monster hunting isn't your special talent. Now, let's just go walk around town and see if anything else could be our special talent." I said, turning back and walking towards the town.

It was silent. I thought they were mad or disappointed, and were just playing the quiet game with me.

"Tell you what, if we can't find our special talents today, we can go get some ice cream or something after. Does that sound good?" I asked, hoping they would reply. I mean, come on, what kid doesn't like ice cream?

I heard nothing.

I turned around, and saw that they weren't behind me!

"Girls?!" I asked, spinning in all directions, until some bright colors had caught my eye.

It was the Cutie Mark Crusaders, running into the Everfree Forest.

'_You've got to be kidding me_!' I thought to myself, as I started running as fast as I could toward them.

"Girls, this isn't funny! You could get hurt!" I called out to them.

"COME BACK!" I screamed, adrenaline pumping through my veins as I ran faster and faster towards the Everfree Forest.

I didn't stop running until I screeched to a halt at the front of the Everfree Forest.

I took a deep breath, and ran in once again. It was dark, and just how I remembered it from my last time here.

"Sweetie Belle! Applebloom, Scootaloo?!" I called out, stopping every few seconds to look to my sides.

"Come on, you really need to come back to Ponyville with me! This isn't funny at all!"

No sign of them.

Then, I heard screams coming from deeper into the forest, and it sounded just like the Cutie Mark Crusaders!

"I'M COMING!" I screamed as loud as my voice could go, and galloped as fast as I possibly could, to where I could see them all… surrounded by timberwolves.


	14. Chapter 14

_"Oh no no no no no no no, this can't be happening!"_ I rushed in my mind,_ "Why couldn't they just listen to me?!"_

I had little time before they were about to attack the Cutie Mark Crusaders. I desperately looked around me, seeing if there were anything I could use to distract them. I spotted a rock in the corner of my eye, and lunged towards it. I grabbed the rock into my mouth, and spat it out at a wolf, that was slowly stalking towards them.

They hadn't noticed me until the rock had hit it square in the head. _"Aw yeah! I can't believe that actually worked!"_ I screamed, overjoyed in my head at my aim.

"HEY! OVER HERE, YOU HOLLOW HEADED FREAKS!" I screamed, at the timberwolves.

"Kate! You're here!" The CMC group squealed with joy.

They all turned and glared at me, showing their stake-sharp teeth, and glowing green eyes.

I gulped, as they started charging towards me.

I immediately turned around and ran. There were 5 full grown timberwolves chasing me. Increasing in speed every second. _"How am I going to_ _get rid of them?!_" Then, I had an idea! I took a sharp turn, and started weaving around trees, over and over again. Hopefully one or two would get dizzy…all of them would be nice!

I screeched to a stop, knowing they would catch up within a few seconds, and my timing had to be just right…

"One… two… THREE?" I guessed, as I kicked my hind legs back with full force. I heard a yelp come from a timberwolf… that I had kicked! Startled, yet filled with excitement that I had actually hit one, I turned back, and it was shattered into little wood pieces, and splinters. My excitement immediately turned back into horror as I remembered I still had 4 more behind me, angered even more I had gotten one from their pack.

I had to think quick if I wanted to eliminate one more, right NOW. I grabbed a stick from the timberwolf I'd destroyed, and flung it towards the one that was coming next. But instead of hitting it, it landed right in its path. Huh, not what I planned, but it sure didn't fail me! Not even noticing the stick I threw at it, it kept running. It got a bit too close, but I just stood there. Why? Well, it tripped over the stick, loosing all its control and fell harshly onto its side with a big thump, and fell apart as soon as it hit the ground.

"YES!" I proudly cheered myself on, giving myself a hoof-bump.

"2 down, 3 more to go." I gave a sigh of relief, and went back to running for my life, and more importantly the Cutie Mark Crusaders lives. If I went down, they would surely go back to find Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. This made me even more determined to get rid of them.

Lost in my thinking, I found myself at a dead end. I decided there was only one thing to do in this situation, and that was panic. I was filled with fear when I saw the timberwolves, just yards away from me, slowly closing in. They then ran at full speed lunging towards me. I shut my eyes tightly and cringed, hoping for the best, when I remembered…

_"I HAVE WINGS, duh!"_ I mentally face-hooved myself, and closed my eyes even tighter. I flailed open my wings and started flapping vigorously. I knew I only had a matter of seconds until they got to me, and if this didn't work…well you know the rest.

I then heard a loud crash, and what sounded like Lincoln logs being dropped. I quickly opened my eyes and saw that I was in the air.

"I'm flying! Oh my gosh, this is SO awesome, I can't believe this is happening!"

I looked below me to see a pile of sticks on the ground.

They were running at such a fast speed, when I flew up, they couldn't stop and crashed straight into the dead end!

I slowly made my way down to the ground, and fell on my face. But I didn't care, I flew up, and I was alive for the most part!

I galloped back to see the Cutie Mark Crusaders huddled up, back to back with sticks in their mouths, ready to defend themselves with everything they had.

"There's no need for that, girls!" I tried to announce proudly, but found myself gasping for air with all the running.

"Kate! You're back! Where are the timberwolves? Did you get them?!" Scootaloo yelled, eyes gleaming with excitement and relief.

"Yeah… they're all gone!" I promised, closing the Cutie Mark Crusaders in for a big group hug. They gladly joined.

"Now… let's go back to Ponyville… and NEVER come back in here EVER again!" I exclaimed, heading towards Ponyville, and making sure this time they were following me.


	15. Chapter 15

We walked back to Ponyville after that startling event. Thank goodness we were all alive.

"Are you girls okay…?" I asked on our way back to Ponyville.

"Yeah we're okay." Applebloom insisted, and the rest nodded.

"Seriously? You're not scarred for life?" I asked shocked.

"Nah." Scootaloo answered.

"What?!"

"You got them anyway, what's there to worry about now?" Scootaloo asked, seeming unfazed.

Wow, tough cookies.

"Anyway, what do we do now to get our cutie marks?" Sweetie Belle continued, "We definitely didn't get them for monster hunting…" she stifled a giggle.

I thought of what we could do. Something NOT dangerous.

"It has to be something that isn't dangerous!" I protested.

"A stand-up comedy show!" Scootaloo interrupted my train of thought.

I gulped, "Stand-up comedy?"

"Yeah! CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS, COMEDIANS!" They all screamed, slamming their hooves together, once again looking for me to slam mine into theirs.

I hesitated at first, but eventually slammed my hoof in.

"YAY!" They all cheered together.

"Haha, yay!.." I cheered with them.

"We'll do it on the stage in front of Town Hall!" Applebloom announced.

"Town Hall? Where everyone can see?" I gulped, feeling my face get hot.

"Yeah! So EVERYONE can hear our jokes!" Sweetie Belle joined in.

"This idea is sure to get us our cutie marks!" Scootaloo exclaimed, hopping around.

"Let's go, Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Sweetie Belle yelled, running to Town Hall. A microphone was already there, and Scootaloo went up to it, and announced, "STAND-UP COMEDY SHOW, RIGHT HERE IN 5 MINUTES! COME FOR A GOOD LAUGH!" She caught lots of ponies attentions, and they started crowding around.

Applebloom grabbed my tail and started dragging me up to the stage.

"Nononononononono I can't do thissss!" I whined, as she struggled getting me up the stairs.

"You're up first, Kate!" Sweetie Belle whispered to me, and I found myself up at the microphone, everypony staring at me. I didn't even have time to make up jokes! I saw Twilight and the rest of the gang in the front row, staring at me and cheering me on.

"Yeah! Go Kate!" They all yelled, while everypony else was stomping their hooves on the ground. I'm guessing that's applause here.

"Heh… um…" I slowly leaned in towards the microphone.

"Uh…" I stood there awkwardly while everypony else was staring quietly waiting for me to tell a joke. I heard some coughs and whispers in the back.

"Is she going to start?"

"When is she going to start?"

I spoke up, "Um… heh… why can't you hear a pterodactyl pee?" I asked, with a long silence in between. No one spoke up and looked at me weirdly.

I cleared my throat, "Because the 'p' is silent!"

I heard Scootaloo play drums in the back, going "BA DUM TSS."

No one laughed except Pinkie, who thought everything was hilarious. I felt my face getting redder than ever, sweat running down my face.

"Um… Knock knock!"

Pinkie Pie yelled, "WHO'S THERE?!"

"Yah."

"Yah WHO?"

"No thanks, I prefer google!" I said proudly, as that was one joke I think would have made ponies laugh… then I remembered they don't even know what computers are. Another "BA DUM TSS" followed shortly after. I heard ponies from the crowd whisper to others.

"I don't get it…"

"What's google?"

"Eh, heh…." I laughed awkwardly. I still had a few more in my mind, so I decided I would try.

"Knock knock!"

Someone else had answered this time, and it was Applejack.

"Who's there?" she asked, trying to help me out, from the awkward silence that ran through the crowd.

"Dumb bell."

"Dumb bell who?"

"Dumb bell doesn't work so I had to knock!"

"BA DUM TSS"

Once again, no pony laughed, or even giggled a little.

"Uh… heh, heh." I laughed nervously.

"Um, why did the turkey cross the road?"

"Why?" Twilight asked.

"To prove he wasn't chicken!"

Awkward silence. I could swear I heard some crickets. I mean really, doesn't that only happen in the movies?

"Annnnnnnnnnyway…." Applebloom pushed me out of the way and lowered down the microphone to her level, and started telling her jokes.

"What time does a duck wake up at?" she asked, with lots of excitement.

"When?" someone asked from the crowd.

"At the quack of dawn!"

"BA DUM TSS!" The drums rang.

She laughed at her own joke, as did the rest of the ponies.

Okay, I get it, that was a good one, but I think some of my jokes we're good too!

This was repeated for about 15 minutes, and it was Scootaloo's turn, then it went to Sweetie Belle.

All of their jokes were funny, and everypony laughed at them.

Apparently I wouldn't get my cutie mark in comedy.


	16. Chapter 16

The comedy show was over, and all the ponies eventually left, after going to talk to Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, complementing them on their adorable jokes. Their jokes were pretty funny… but they didn't get their cutie marks…neither did I, obviously. I didn't want to make a huge deal about it, so I just shrugged it off. Everypony gets their cutie marks sometime, right? I'm guessing that's right, even if I don't know much about cutie marks at all, except you get them when you find your special talent, but what more is there to learn about them anyway?

After all the ponies stopped crowding the fillies, I was heading my way over to talk to them, and I noticed that there were two other fillies there that didn't leave with the others. I stopped, thinking maybe they were there friends, and decided to wait. I stopped close enough to hear their conversation with the other two fillies, slightly.

"Coming here to complement us on our jokes?" Scootaloo asked proudly, puffing out her chest.

"Hahaha, yeah right!" A small pink filly wearing a tiara laughed back.

I slightly remembered that filly… and her friend next to her…but from where?

I leaned in a bit closer to hear better.

"We actually came here to tell you that your jokes were terrible!" a grey one chimed in.

I nearly gasped while hearing that, but quickly shushed myself, hoping I wasn't heard by them.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders ears fell back to their head, and Sweetie Belle looked as if she were on the verge of tears.

"No they weren't!" Applebloom spat back, taking a step forward, surprising Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

"It wouldn't even matter if they were funny, because you're all blank flanks!" The pink one teased.

_"Blank flanks…blank flanks…" _Those two words rang in my head, over and over until… Ah-hah! I remembered them! They were the two fillies that made fun of me for not having a cutie mark! And now they're making fun of Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo? Not on my watch!

"Hey!" I called out, and marched my way over there.

"Oh, look. It's that blank flank from Sugarcube Corner!" The grey one called out.

I made it over and stood in front of the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Why are you calling them blank flanks?" I asked, leaning forward.

"They have no cutie marks, duh!" The two fillies answered at the same time.

"Who cares? Just because they haven't found their special talent yet doesn't mean you can make fun of them."

"Yes it does. Getting your cutie mark, was so last month!"

"Look, whatever your name is…" I was saying, before she interrupted me.

"Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon." She answered.

"Okay, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Just because they have their cutie marks gives you no right to make fun of them. In fact, it makes them more unique! They have all the time in the world to find out what their special talent is, and that's the fun of it! I, in fact wouldn't want my cutie mark the first time I tried to get it. It gives you the guts to do things you haven't done before! Like, zip lining, for example. Have you done zip lining?"

They both nodded their heads with a 'no'.

"I wouldn't have if it weren't for these three fillies, and I thought it was fun. Scary, but fun at the same time. So like I was saying, don't make fun of them, cause they've got the guts to do more than you have so far in life. What have you done? You've only been making fun of them for not having their cutie marks, what does that say about you? Nothing good, is what. Treat people the way you want to be treated."

"Uh… whatever! Let's go Silver Spoon!" Diamond Tiara replied speechless. I hope she was thinking about what I had said.

"Yeah!" Silver Spoon agreed, and ran away with Diamond Tiara.

I turned back to Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo who were all looking at me, wide eyed.

I gulped. Were they mad at me?

"Wow, thanks Kate!" Sweetie Belle shot towards my leg and hugged it.

"You're welcome." I smiled.

"That was cool!" Scootaloo said, happy they left speechless.

"I wish you could have said that weeks ago!" Applebloom exclaimed, high-fiving me.

"Did they make fun of you too, like they said they did?" Sweetie Belle asked, looking up at me.

"Yeah… in fact that was a bit after you guys crashed into me, what a coincidence, am I right?"

"Yeah! It was like you were meant to be in our group!" Applebloom answered.

"Ha, maybe I was." I replied.

"So what are we going to do next to get our cutie marks?" Scootaloo said, raising a hoof to her chin.

"We're doing more?!" I asked. We had a packed day so far. First, zip lining, that didn't go well.

Second, Monster hunting, which definitely failed, and was the worst experience of the day, besides making it out alive.

Third, a comedy show that went well for everyone but me.

"I know! We can go skydiving!"

"NO WAY!" I interrupted, but they ignored me.

"Yeah! Cutie Mark Crusaders skydivers!" They slammed their hooves together and ran off, without letting me have a say in this.

_"Oh gosh…"_ I thought to myself as I went to go chase after them.


	17. Chapter 17 - The Griffon

After chasing down the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and getting them to not sky dive… I was tired of all the things we were doing to get our cutie marks. I mean come on, that's a lot in one day, almost dying twice!?

Anyway, I was going on a walk after the the Cutie Mark Crusaders Pinkie promised me they wouldn't do anything dangerous after I left. I just recently found out what a Pinkie promise was, and my eye is still recovering from trying it out before I left.

I started to walk around and browse the shops, when I heard a big crash. Thinking someone was hurt, I ran in the direction I heard the sound, and found Pinkie on the ground, with a broken, messed up bicycle type of thing.

"Pinkie, what happened?!" I asked, in shock.

She looked up at me, hair messed up and laying on her back, "That meanie Gilda stopped my flying bike and I crashed down here!"

"Who's Gilda?"

"A Griffon! An old friend of Rainbow Dash, too." She hopped up and dusted herself off, unhurt, thank goodness.

"A Griffon?" I asked, in disbelief. They had Griffons here? What's next, pigs with wings?

"Yeah, and she's a grumpy meanie pants from what I can tell!"

"Apparently, if she did make you crash." I replied.

"She also told me to 'buzz off!'" She stated, lowering her head slightly.

"She did? That's not cool!" I answered honestly.

"I was just about to go talk to Twilight about it… hey! I have a super-duper awesome idea! Want to come with me?" She asked, hopping up and down.

"Sure, I'll come with you." I answered, while we started walking towards the Library. Well, I was at least. Pinkie was hopping, of course.

Pinkie started rambling on and on about how Gilda was being rude, and always trying to steal Rainbow Dash away from her.

"Does Rainbow Dash know this is happening?" I asked, shocked. Rainbow wouldn't let this pass if she knew it was happening, I'm sure of it!

"No, she's always distracted by Gilda asking her to do tricks and have races." She replied, and stopped hopping as we approached the door to the library.

We opened the doors and found Twilight reading a book, while Spike was doing his daily chores.

"Hey, Twilight!" Pinkie greeted after stepping into the library.

"Oh, hey Pinkie, and Kate. Ah, I see you got your casts off!"

"Yep, I sure did!" I replied happily, swinging my leg and opening up my wing, proudly.

She smiled, and asked, "So, what are you guys need? Coming to check out a book?"

"No, we aren't Twilight, actually I have a problem and need advice." Pinkie denied.

"Oh? What's up?" Twilight asked, looking up from her book, after marking her place in it.

"Well, Rainbow Dash had an old friend come here to Ponyville from Junior Speedsters Flight School, and she's a grumpy meanie griffon!" Pinkie answered, remembering back to when she crashed.

"She's a griffon?" Twilight asked, suddenly a bit more interested.

"Yeah, and Rainbow Dash has no idea she's a meanie. She's always stealing Rainbow away, and she even told me to 'buzz off!'"

"Ah, I see what the problem is, Pinkie." Twilight replied, after a few seconds of silence.

"What?"

"You're jealous of Gilda spending a lot of time with Rainbow." Twilight stated, while re-opening her book.

"Jealous!?"

Spike stopped from his chores for a moment and spoke up, "Ah, green with envy. Well, in your case, pink with envy." He giggled at his own joke and went back to cleaning up when receiving a glare from Pinkie Pie.

"Twilight, you think I'm jealous? I am not jealous! Grr.." Pinkie answered madly, while mumbling some other things and running out of the door.

Twilight sighed, and went back to reading her book, which left me to go run after the mad Pinkie.

"Pinkie, wait!" I yelled while trying to catch up with her.

She wouldn't stop… and boy was she quick on her hooves. She probably ran almost as fast as Rainbow Dash flies!

I was running out of breath, when she stopped, and held her head low, while walking up the steps to Sugarcube Corner.

"P-Pink…Pinkie!" I gasped, while trying to get air.

"Sorry, Kate…" she answered, while walking in the shop.

She got a milkshake, and surprised me with one too.

"Thanks, Pinkie." I replied, while taking the milkshake in my mouth, trying to hold onto it as good as I possibly could, because I don't have fingers anymore. Man, I miss my fingers.

She lightened up while she sipped her milkshake as we sat outside on a table.

"Hey, G! I have to go finish up some weather jobs around here, I'll catch up with ya later!"

I was too busy sipping my milkshake and watching the other ponies happily pass the road to hear Rainbow and Gilda landing near.

Pinkie all of the sudden gasped, and ducked under the table.

"Pinkie, what in the world are you doing?" I asked, surprised as she shook the table violently.

"SHH!" She whispered loudly and pulled me into a crouching position, almost under the table.

"What are we doi-…" I tried to ask in a whisper before being cut off.

"SHH!"

"Ok, ok sorry!" I whispered quietly.

She pointed at a Griffon walking towards a stand.

My eyes widened, she was bigger than the ponies, not by much but still, it was my first time ever seeing a griffon, for real.

She scared Granny Smith, and stole fruit from a stand!

"Pinkie, did you see that? She stole fruit from that stand!" I pointed out, whispering a bit loudly.

"Yeah! I saw, but… maybe she'll give it back?" Pinkie asked, hopefully, trying to see a nicer side of Gilda.

"Pinkie, she ate it. If she wants to give it back, she's going to have to wait a few hours." I replied, sarcastically.

"Okay, at least she'll give it back!" She answered.

I rolled my eyes, and went back to looking at Gilda. I like Pinkie, but she really needed to pick up on sarcasm, and apparently learn about the digestive system.

Gilda started to walk forward, when Fluttershy came with a momma duck and several ducklings, leading them through the busy path.

_"Oh no…" _I thought to myself, I didn't think this would end well, because Gilda was going in the opposite direction, right in Fluttershy's path.

"Now come along little ones…" Fluttershy cooed, carefully leading them through as safely as possible, when she bumped into Gilda.

"Oh, excuse me…" Fluttershy said quietly, looking back at the ducks.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Gilda yelled, saying more harsh things and imitating Fluttershy in an annoying high voice, sending the ducks to run, and Fluttershy crying.

Fluttershy…crying.

"Hey!" I said loudly, about to march forward when Pinkie pulled me back down before Gilda could see me. Gilda looked around, and left as she saw nopony in the direction I yelled.

"Pinkie, what are you doing? We have to go show her she can't yell at Fluttershy, or at anypony!" I replied to her sudden actions.

"We are, but we're going to do it… Pinkie Pie style!" She announced in a loud whisper to me.

Pinkie Pie style?


	18. Chapter 18 - The Griffon Part Two

"Welcome, welcome!" Pinkie Pie happily greeted all the ponies that were coming into Sugarcube Corner.

Apparently 'Pinkie Pie Style' means throwing a party.

While ponies were coming in, I pulled Pinkie aside.

"Pinkie, this is how we're getting her back? A party?" I asked, bewildered.

"Yeah! Maybe this party will improve her attitude, to not be a grumpy grump!" She answered quickly, while waving to more ponies.

"A grumpy grump…? Ah, anyway, that's a great idea. It's better to be nice and be a good example than just say things before you even think about it." I replied, regretting yelling at Gilda…even if she didn't notice me. Though, I still feel bad for Fluttershy. She didn't deserve to be yelled at.

Pinkie nodded and went straight back to the door.

I walked over to Twilight and Fluttershy, talking about the party.

They both waved, and then Twilight asked, "So, Fluttershy, what do you think about Gilda?"

"Oh… I… um, I'll tell you later, Twilight." Fluttershy replied slowly, and quietly while putting her head down a bit.

"What do you think, Kate?" Twilight turned over to me.

"I think that she's a bit-" I was replying when Gilda walked in the door, and immediately shut my mouth.

"Gilda! I'm so honored to throw you one of my signature Pinkie Pie parties! And I really truly sincerely hope you feel welcome here amongst all pony folk!" Pinkie greeted loudly, as Gilda stood in front of her, unsure about the party. Pinkie stuck out her hoof for a hoof-shake, while giving a huge grin.

Gilda slowly shook back, but immediately got a shock, from a hoof buzzer. Of course, Pinkie started laughing uncontrollably, and then I heard Rainbow Dash start laughing. I looked over and Rainbow Dash didn't see any harm in it.

I could definitely see now why Pinkie called her revenge, 'Pinkie Pie Style'.

She walked over to Pinkie and Gilda, still laughing, "Oh, Pinkie Pie, the old hoof-shake buzzer! You are a scream!"

"Yeah…heheh, good one, Pinkie Pie." Gilda replied, annoyed, trying to keep from losing her cool in front of Rainbow.

"Come on, G! I'll introduce you to some of my other friends." Rainbow said, while walking towards me and the rest of the gang, minus Pinkie.

"Right behind ya, Dash!" Gilda called out, and then whispered something to Pinkie Pie, though I couldn't quite make out what she had said. Pinkie replied, happily after a few seconds of small talk, and then introduced Gilda to everypony. Everypony cheered and she gave an awkward smile.

Then Gilda started coming our way.

"So, G, these are some of my friends!" Rainbow said, while gesturing towards us.

"Introduce yourselves, guys!" Rainbow urged, while there was a silence from us.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, nice to meet you, Gilda!" Twilight greeted, sticking out a hoof.

Gilda cautiously shook it, just in case there was a buzzer on her hoof, which there wasn't.

Next was me.

"Hi! I'm Kate. I've heard so much about you, Gilda!" I said, trying to be as nice as possible, and reached out my hoof towards her talon.

She shook it with caution, while putting on her best 'smile'.

The rest introduced themselves, then Gilda and Rainbow walked over to enjoy the party.

"Well, that was awkward…" I said, trying to cut the awkward silence that we all had, except for everypony else.

"Quite." Rarity answered, while using her hoof to get rid of a stray hair on her coat.

"Eeyup." Applejack replied, lastly as we then went to enjoy the rest of the party.

I was walking around, making small talk with some other ponies, when I heard Pinkie say kindly, "Help yourself to anything you like, Gilda!" She gestured to all the food and drinks, and presents.

Gilda looked around, and went straight ahead to some candy.

"Vanilla lemon drops, don't mind if I do." She said to no one in particular, and popped one into her mouth, then gave the most awkward look, as if she ate a lemon just by itself, then opened her mouth with flames flew straight out of.

Don't ask me how, because I have no idea, but Pinkie pulled out a marshmallow on a stick and roasted a marshmallow while this was happening to Gilda. Someone must have put pepper or hot sauce into the vanilla lemon drops, gross.

"HOT!" Gilda screamed out, running around everywhere.

"G, the punch!" Rainbow called out to her, while laughing.

Gilda of course raced to the punch bowl, and grabbed a cup, pouring it towards her mouth. Although instead of going into her mouth, the punch had leaked out of a hole in the bottom of the cup. Which still left her with a burning mouth.

"Well! What do ya know? Pepper in the vanilla lemon drops, and the punch served in a dribble glass!" Pinkie yelled out, amused.

"Priceless, priceless!" Rainbow laughed, almost about to fall over.

Eventually Gilda got water, and dumped it into her mouth, cooling it down.

"Yeah, hilarious…" Gilda said, obviously annoyed.

"Hey, G! Look, presents!" Rainbow pointed towards a stack of colorful presents on a table.

Gilda ran excitedly for them, as if it were Christmas, with a huge grin on her face. She grabbed the one her talons could reach first, which was a cylinder wrapped in pink and purple paper, topped with a pink bow.

She pulled open the gift quickly, only to have spitting snakes flail at her, full speed, making her look all puffed up.

"Ha ha, I bet I know who that was." Gilda said, losing her temper, and glancing over at Pinkie.

"You do?" Pinkie asked, smiling.

* * *

Sorry to cut it short! I will add Kate more in the next chapter, and it will be up soon!


	19. Chapter 19-The Griffon Part 3 (Last Part

Everypony was very much enjoying the party going on while Fluttershy was composing music with her bird friends.

"Cake time, everypony!" Pinkie called out, rolling in a huge layered cake with white and pink frosting.

"Hey! Can I blow the candles?" Spike ran up excitedly by Twilight, throwing his hands in the air.

Twilight spoke up, "Why don't we let Gilda blow out the candles, Spike. She is the guest of honor, after all."

Then Gilda ran up and shoved Spike out of the way, which nopony was expecting, except no one spoke up.

"Exactly!" Gilda said loudly, while taking in a lung full of air, and blowing the candles. She was happy, maybe even the first time she was the whole entire party, but her mood changed as soon as the candles were re-lit automatically. She looked at it, bewildered and took another breath of air, and blew them out once more. Of course, they re-lit, and re-lit the next few times she'd tried to blow it out. She eventually gave up, huffing and puffing, embarrassed that everypony was laughing.

Spike laughed, "Re-lighting candles, I love that prank! It's a classic!"

"Now I wonder who could have done that?" Pinkie asked, looking around her.

"Yeah, I wonder." Gilda said, angrily glaring at Pinkie, and I definitely caught that.

I turned over to Applejack who was standing next to me, "Did you see that?"

"See what?" She asked turning to look at me confusedly.

"Gilda. She just glared at Pin-…" I tried to tell her, but Spike cut me off by happily announcing that the cake was delicious.

Everypony went over to get some cake, and Pinkie took a huge bite out of the side, then Gilda grabbed her by her neck and pulled her behind the cake!

I gasped and ran over, when Gilda let go, and smiled a huge smile, trying to hide that she had said something to Pinkie as soon as Applejack spoke up.

"Hey y'all! It's pin the tail on the pony! Let's play!"

"Oh, my favorite game! Can I go first? Can I have the purple tail?" Rarity asked excitedly, reaching for the tail on the ground, when Gilda ran up and snatched the tail right out of Rarity's reach.

"Well, I'm the guest of honor, so I'll have the purple tail!" Gilda said, walking to the poster on the wall.

"Yeah! Gilda should definitely go first! Let's get'ya blindfolded." Pinkie agreed, while Spike walked over to her and put the blindfold around her eyes and tied it tightly.

"Hey, wha! What are you doin-…?!" Gilda tried to speak until she was suddenly turned at full speed and force by Pinkie Pie.

"We're spinning you around and around and when you stop, you try to pin the tail on the pony!" Pinkie explained.

"Now, just walk straight ahead and pin the tail!" Pinkie happily replied, while leading Gilda towards the poster.

"Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tail!" Gilda mimicked in a high voice turning to Pinkie.

"Yeah right, this is another prank, isn't it? I'm going this way!"

"W-wait! That's the wrong way!" Pinkie called out to Gilda, when she was walking towards me.

I was eating a piece of cake. Well, trying to. It was hard trying to eat with a piece of cake in your hoof and balancing. In fact, I was actually still somewhat getting used to this pony body.

When I heard Gilda say she was coming this way, I looked up and sadly dropped my cake right in front of her path. I took a step back, and tried to warn her.

"Wait, Gilda! I dropped a piece of-!"

"Whoa! Ahh, ahhhh!" Gilda screamed, because she unfortunately stepped on my piece of cake, and slipped, going full speed towards the door to exit Sugarcube Corner.

"Cake…" I said quietly and everyone looked at me, then to Gilda who slowly staggered her way back in, with the pony tail on top of her beak.

"Um, Gilda… I think you pinned the tail on the wrong end." Pinkie stated, while pointing to her beak.

Everypony of course laughed, I tried not to, but I couldn't hold it in.

All of the sudden Gilda started shaking, and loudly roared, flying up into the air.

"THIS, is your idea of a good time?! I've never met a lamer bunch of dweebs in all my life!" she screamed loudly, while staring at every single pony in the room.

"Oh, PINKIE PIE. You! You are queen lame-o with your weak little party pranks! Did you really think you could make me lose my cool?" Gilda continued, flying up close to Pinkie, her face just inches way from Pinkies.

"And, YOU, Kate, is that your name? Not like I care anyway! You dropped that piece of cake there on purpose, didn't you?! I could tell you weren't cool the moment I met you!" She yelled loud enough to break my eardrums, getting all in my face like she did to Pinkie as well.

"I didn't mean to!" I answered honestly, wide eyed.

"Yeah right, well Dash and I have TEN times as much cool as the rest of you put together!" Gilda flew over to Dash's side.

"Come on, Dash. We're bailing on this pathetic scene." Gilda started to walk towards the doors, and noticed that Rainbow wasn't following her, but just standing still in the same place, looking furious.

"I said, come on Rainbow Dash! I said, we're LEAVING!" She growled, waiting at the door.

"Ya know, Gilda? I was the one who set up all those weak pranks at this party." Rainbow informed her, loudly.

"What?" Gilda asked, her eyes huge.

"So I guess I'M queen lame-o."

"Come on, Dash. You're joshing me!" Gilda said, hoping to get a 'Yeah, I was kidding.' From Rainbow, but that's not what she got.

"They weren't all meant for you! It was just dumb luck you set them all off…" Rainbow stated, looking down for a minute.

"I shoulda known! That dribble cup had Rainbow Dash written all over it! Isn't that right, Kate?" Pinkie asked, staring at me.

"Mmhmm…" I nodded rather slowly, as everypony turned their eyes on me.

"No way! It was Pinkie and Kate who pulled off all those pranks, they set up all those pranks to trip me up, to make a fool of me!"

"Make a fool of you? We threw this party to improve your attitude! Hopefully make that frown turn upside down!" Pinkie informed, and Gilda looked at me. I nodded quickly.

"And you sure didn't need any help making a fool of yourself!" Rainbow Dash stood up defensively and started speaking louder.

"You know, this isn't how I thought my old friend, would treat my new friends! If being cool is all you care about, maybe you should go find some new 'cool' friends, someplace else."

Gilda growled, and struggled thinking of a comeback, "Yeah! Well, err-um, you're such a flip-flop! Cool one minute, lame the next. When you decide not to be lame anymore, give me a call." And with that, Gilda walked off and the door slammed shut loudly, leaving everypony in absolute silence.

"NOT cool." Rainbow Dash spoke up.

"Wow! Talk about a party pooper!" Spike replied.

Everypony started murmuring and whispering to the ponies next to them, about what had just happened, and still a bit confused.

"I'm sorry everypony, for bringing Gilda here. I didn't know how rude she was. And Pinkie Pie, I'm really sorry she ruined that awesome party you put on for her." Rainbow Dash said sadly and embarrassed that her now, ex friend had talked to her friends that way.

"Hey, if you want to hang out with party poopers, that's your business." Pinkie smiled.

"I'd rather hang out with you." Rainbow laughed.

And with that, we all decided we shouldn't let such a great party go to waste, and mope around about what had just happened, and just enjoy the rest of the Gilda-free party!

* * *

I probably should have mentioned it by now, but I do not own My Little Pony, it is owned by Hasbro! I only own my Original Character, Kate.


	20. Chapter 20 - Discord

"That was a great party, Pinkie Pie!" I said, yawning as the rest of the ponies were going to their homes.

"Totally! We should have another soon! Really, really really soon!" Pinkie Pie jumped, and waved from the door.

We partied all day. It was almost midnight when everypony actually started leaving. I don't think I've ever been more tired than tonight from dancing and playing games.

Okay, never mind I remember when I was the most tired. Rainbow Dash was trying to teach me how to fly one morning, and she made me run around Twilight's library more than 500 times. Honestly, I don't know what that has to do with flying, but she forced me to, even if I collapsed more than a dozen times.

Anyway, it was a fun party! I was walking back to the library with Twilight and Spike, and we all went straight to our beds after saying goodnight.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, and looked at the clock that was beside my bed on a nightstand.

It read 1:30 PM.

I was so tired I hadn't realized until I took a second quick look at the clock.

"1:30?!" I gasped, jumping out of bed and jumped through the door to run to the bathroom.

"Kate! You're finally up! I need you to watch Spike, the rest of the girls and I have been called by Princess Celestia to come to the castle as soon as possible." Twilight said, quite frantically as all my friends began to stare at my sudden jumping through the door.

"Oh, uh, yeah sure! I can watch Spike, go on right ahead!" I said, louder than I thought I would as I suddenly stopped. Twilight and the rest of the gang ran out the door and headed to Canterlot.

"Well, Spike. I guess it's just you and me today, buddy!" I said, forgetting about the bathroom and walking over to Spike, who was standing in the middle of the library.

"Cool! Now I can finally do things from my list of things I've always wanted to do, but have had no time for! Want to come with me?" Spike asked excitedly, taking a list out from a drawer behind him.

"Sure, I don't see why not!" I replied, walking towards him. "So, what's the first thing on the list?"

"Eat a whole tub of ice cream!" Spike laughed and ran into the kitchen.

"An entire tub of ice cream? Are you crazy? You'll get a stomach ache, or worse, brain freeze!" I gasped, running towards Spike.

"That's future Spikes problem." He said, while taking the biggest spoon we had and stabbed it into the ice cream.

"Spike, come on that's not good for you!" I lunged towards him, hoping to be able to get the icecream from him, but he unfortunately ran out of my reach, as I fell in the empty spot.

"You'll have to catch me if you want …THIS!" He rose up the ice cream that was in his claws, and ran up the stairs.

I've never seen Spike like this before! And, I didn't really like it. Man, Twilight is going to kill me if she found out he ate a whole tub of ice cream under my supervision.

"Spike! Come on, you're seriously going to regret eating all that later!" I called after him, while running up the stairs.

I reached the top of the stairs when I found him running into a bathroom.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled, and flew as fast as I could to the door, only to have it be smashed in my face.

"Mm, this ice cream is sure delicious!" Spike teased while he was in the bathroom, enjoying the ice cream.

"Spike! Open this door, right now!" I demanded, knocking on the door several times.

"Not until I'm done with this tub of ice cream!"

In defeat, I sat down back to the door. In about 20 minutes, he finally came out with the tub cleaned out completely.

"I can't believe you actually ate all of that." I said in disbelief, pointing at the empty tub.

Spike yawned, and set the tub on a near desk.

"I'm getting kind of sleepy… I'm going to take a nap." He walked past me to his small basket that he sleeps in, and got himself all tidy and warm.

I sighed and went downstairs to go get a book from the library.

I didn't even bother looking for a specific book, and just took a random one from the closest shelf, and walked back up the stairs.

I found Spike snoring, and mumbling in his sleep.

"R…Rarity…"

Typical Spike.

I sat and leaned against a wall and started reading the book I'd picked up.

After reading for about an hour, I finally finished the book. It was quite short, but it was nice to read a book for the first time since I left my real home, and ended up in Equestria.

I yawned, sat the book next to me, and fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

* * *

"SMASH!" I heard an extremely loud smash come from downstairs, and I bolted awake, I heard Spike gasp then fall out of his bed.

"What in the world?" I asked, and darted downstairs as fast as I could. I saw Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy.

But they all were gray.

"Necklace, necklace, necklace, necklace aaaand, big crown thingy!" Twilight said loudly, while snapping necklaces onto every pony and putting a crown on her own head.

"Twilight, what's going on?" I heard Spike ask, rubbing his eyes walking in front of me to everypony in the room.

Oh, did I mention there was a huge boulder in the room, followed by a big hole in the wall?

"We're going to defeat Discord!" Twilight answered, while they all started walking out as Twilight had ordered them harshly to do.

Who was Discord?

I saw Fluttershy hit Pinkie in the back of the head.

What was going on here?!

"Where's Rainbow Dash?" Spike asked, as I stood behind him in absolute shock.

I heard ponies screaming, and I ran to look out the window, or rather the huge hole in the wall.

Ponyville… wasn't even Ponyville anymore!

"Rainbow Dash isn't here, Spike. Now you're the new Rainbow Dash!" She answered harshly and put a necklace around his neck with magic, and clipped it on.

"LET'S GO!" Twilight demanded, while the rest followed, and Spike motioned me to follow as well.

I ran to his side, "Spike, what the hay is going on?" I asked in fear. This wasn't normal for any of them.

"I have no idea!" He answered, looking around at Ponyville. The buildings were in the air, spinning around and the sky was filled with pink clouds, raining chocolate milk?

We soon were face to face with an odd creature, sitting in a tall chair, drinking chocolate milk.

"Is that Discord?" I asked, leaning over to Spike.

"I think so." He answered, then startled as Twilight spoke up.

"FORMATIONS EVERYONE!" Twilight yelled as Spike went forward and stood next to Rarity.

They all closed their eyes, but Spike who was standing there, looking really confused.

Soon, a white mist started forming around them, and they were being lifted off the ground, but then they fell.

Discord laughed, and kept drinking his milk.

"See, I told you, you need Rainbow Dash!" Spike answered, taking off the necklace and handing it to Twilight, who took it, and ran off with the rest of her friends following, and looking annoyed.

Me and Spike of course ran away from Discord immediately, agreeing we'd come back later once they had Rainbow Dash.

* * *

About an hour later, after watching Discord from the library, we saw Rainbow Dash, and the rest of the ponies with her, and they all had their colors back!

We watched as they all were being floated up by the mist once more in front of Discord.

Spike watched in excitement, as I watched confusedly. What were they doing with the necklaces?

"It's going to happen!" Spike said excitedly.

While they were being floated up in the white mist, Discord cowered in fear, and shut his eyes tightly, preparing for the worst.

But nothing came. They all fell from the mist holding them up, and Discord slowly opened his eyes, unaware this had happened.

He saw them on the ground, looking confused, and terrified the necklaces had failed.

"I don't understand! We're all here!" Twilight said, looking up at her crown as the rest of the ponies stared down at their necklaces, occasionally tapping them with their hooves.

Discord smiled, and laughed while putting a glass cup under a cloud with chocolate rain and sipping it.

"I'm too powerful for the Elements of Harmony!" Discord announced, victoriously.

Spike and I ran outside and quickly met the confused ponies.

"What happened?!" Spike asked, his jaw nearly reaching the floor.

"I don't know, Spike. But we're not giving up now!" Twilight yelled.

"Formations, girls!"

They all went into their spots, and closed their eyes, concentrating.

Soon once again they were lifted up from the ground in a mist, and a bright rainbow started to come out of it, heading for Discord. Discord, terrified, curled into a ball in his seat, when all of the sudden, it took a sharp turn from Discord straight to….ME.

I stared at it wide-eyed, a squeak is all I could get out, before the bright neon rainbow hit me, full force.

It was so powerful, it hit me, dragging me towards the library, and my back hit against the outside of the library.

Still conscious, I slowly stood up, but fell down because of a weight on me.

I looked down and saw a necklace, very similar looking to Pinkies, Applejacks, Rainbows, Fluttershys and Raritys on my neck, with a rainbow gemstone in the center. It was a heart.

Weak, I stood up once more, and sat down in my place.

I saw Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity, stare at me wide eyed and jaws almost reaching the floor, as they were slowly put down from the mist.

* * *

I've been planning this chapter out for a while!

As well as the next chapter that will be up soon.

* * *

Mr. Williams, if you're reading this, I think you should make an account on here so I can ask a few questions regarding your OC. I can't message you without one, thanks!


	21. Chapter 21

"I don't believe it! Kate, you're an Element of Harmony!" Twilight shouted, while everypony ran to me.

"An Element of what?" I asked, lowering my eyes to take another look at the necklace.

"An Element of Harmony!" They all shouted in my face.

"What's an Element of Harmony?" I asked, confused. What just happened? Why was I pushed by a rainbow… and more importantly, why am I an Element of Harmony?

"You're an element of friendship!" Rainbow Dash said, excitedly.

"Huh?"

"You represent a certain, important part of friendship." Twilight explained a little bit, before Pinkie and Rarity gasped, looking at my flank.

"What?!" I asked, spinning around.

"Golly! You've got your cutie mark!" Applejack stated, while coming over to see why they were gasping.

"I do?!" I gasped, spinning around and around trying to see my flank.

"Oh, oh my… it's lovely, Kate." Fluttershy said quietly, and stepped forward to try and take a closer look at it.

"Maybe if you stopped moving you could see it, darling." Rarity suggested.

"Oh, yeah…" I answered, and stopped to look at my flank.

My cutie mark WAS there!

I squealed with joy while everyone laughed at my excitement.

It was a rose, in the shape of two hearts, and it was rainbow….just like my necklace!

"Wait…" I stopped, "What is my Element of Harmony?" I asked.

"I think that it's for Love!" Pinkie Pie shouted, jumping up and down.

The rest nodded. "I think Pinkie is right." Twilight agreed.

I then remembered Discord was still in his chair. He was frozen, staring at us, and his jaw had actually reached the ground.

"A seventh Element of Harmony?" He said, loud enough for us to hear, "This isn't even possible…"

"FORMATIONS!" Twilight yelled, while we all ran towards Discord, who was even more scared than before.

We all stood behind Twilight, when we all started floating up with the mist, and our Elements started pouring out colors, that had created a rainbow. Discord got up, and tried to fly away until the rainbow had come straight for him at unimaginable speed.

He knew there was no point in trying to fly away anymore as he was hit, and fell to the ground. Second by second, he was becoming rock.

We were slowly released to the ground by the mist that had soon disappeared.

Every part of Ponyville was restored from being a disaster, buildings locked into the ground, and all carts from the sales had been put back up along with every piece of fruit or vegetables that were in it.

Discord was now fully stone, and stuck in the last position he was in.

We went back to the library, to see if Spike was there, because he just left after I was hit by the Elements of Harmony.

Walking in the door, we all called for Spike…only to find Princess Celestia herself in the middle of the library.

"Princess Celestia!" We all gasped, bowing down immediately.

"Hello, my little ponies!" Celestia greeted.

"W-what are you doing here?" Twilight asked, shocked.

"I knew that this would be happening soon, Twilight." Princess Celestia said quietly.

"You mean, you knew?" Twilight asked in disbelief, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Kate's element, Love, was created by itself ever since she had gotten here."

We all gasped.

I widened my eyes, "So you're saying it just made itself?" I asked, stepping forward.

"Yes." Princess Celestia answered honestly.

"That's impossible!" Twilight spoke up, her mind racing with questions.

"I was just as surprised as you are, I didn't think it was even possible, of course… until it had happened."

"How did it create itself? WHY did it create itself? How did you find out this happened? Why didn't you warn us? How come we didn't know ahead of time? I need to do research! SPIKE, SPIKE! Get me the Elements of Harmony book… and the-!" Twilight said all in one breath, before Princess Celestia had cut her off.

"Twilight, I assure you, there's no need for researching it, or doing anything about it." Princess Celestia said, giving her a small smile.

"Then how will we explain what's going on?"

"There is no information on anything about it. We've searched our libraries, and more. There's nothing we will know about it…"

"But, maybe my library has something on it, after all, I have the Elements of Harmony book!" Twilight tried to tell her, but Princess Celestia had said there was nothing, at all.

"I have read, and memorized that book, cover to cover and there is nothing on it at all…"

"But… but… there HAS to be something!" Twilight insisted.

"I'm afraid not, Twilight."

Of course, we all know Twilight, and she had insisted she would find something…knowing Twilight wouldn't give up, Princess Celestia had finally agreed to letting her do research, although she was certain she would find nothing.

Princess Celestia left, and went back to Canterlot, as time flew by, and it was late.

"Well… I guess it's time for everypony to go back to their homes. It's nearly 10." Twilight announced, while taking the elements of harmony from our necks, and putting them into a case.

"I'll be needing the rest if I'm going to do research."

"I ought'a get back to Sweet Apple Acres, if I'm gonna be doin' some apple buckin' early tomorrow mornin'. Night, ya'll!" And with that, Applejack left.

"Oh, yes, I must attend to my critters! Goodnight." Fluttershy spoke up, and quietly left.

"GUMMY NEEDS ME!" Pinkie yelled, and disappeared. Yeah… literally disappeared.

Rarity then said, "I must get my beauty sleep! Goodnight!"

"I have work tomorrow, plus I need to get my sleep. Psh, not like I need any of it." Rainbow Dash yawned, and flew out the door leaving a rainbow streak behind her.

And they were all gone.

"Goodnight, Twilight." I yawned.

"Goodnight, new element of harmony!" Twilight answered, and started walking up the stairs.

I walked to my room, and fell onto my bed, not even bothering to put blankets on, and fell asleep after a long, LONG, day.

* * *

Sorry that it took so long to put it up! My laptop stopped working, and I had to get it repaired.

I hope you guys liked the chapter, though! :D


End file.
